With the development of liquid crystal display devices with large size, to overcome the viewing angle problem of large-size displays, ongoing advancements and breakthroughs are required for wide viewing angle technologies of liquid crystal display panels accordingly. Until now, technologies that are capable of satisfying the wide viewing angle requirement include, for example, the multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA), the multi-domain horizontal alignment (MHA), the twisted nematic film (TN+film) and the In-Plane Switching (IPS).
Through the technologies listed above, a liquid crystal display may have a wide viewing angle. However, a color washout problem occurs. To solve the problem of color washout of a liquid crystal display with a large viewing angle, currently it is proposed that each pixel in a liquid crystal display panel is divided into two subpixels capable of being independently driven. One of the two subpixels displays a color of a high grayscale, and the other displays a color of a low grayscale. Therefore, after the color of a high grayscale and the color of a low grayscale are mixed to form a color of an intermediate grayscale, a video image having a similar hue can be viewed no matter if the user views the video picture, displayed by the liquid crystal display, in right front of the liquid crystal display or from an angle. Until now, liquid crystal displays employ electrodes on the same plane and a vertical alignment liquid crystal use a driving method of electrodes at the same plane. The tilt degrees of liquid crystals depends on the electrical field intensity (E), the electrical field intensity (E) depends on an electrode pitch (d) and a driving voltage (V). The relation may be expressed as E=V/d. Therefore, it can be known that the electrical field intensity is affected by an electrode pitch and a driving voltage.
To correct the color washout, multiple groups of electrode pitches are usually designed, so that pixels can support the wide viewing angle. In the design of ITO electrode pitches, it is expected that the ratio between the pixel area of a wide electrode pitch and the pixel area of a narrow electrode pitch is about 7:3.
However, for a wide electrode pitch, a high data driving voltage is required to generate a sufficient electrical field, so that liquid crystals have a large tilt angle for achieving a sufficient transmittance. For example, an electrode pitch larger than 16 um requires a voltage of at least 16 V to approximate a saturated degree for driving pixels. The output voltage of an integrated circuit until now is 16 V at most, so that the voltage difference, used for controlling the liquid crystal, between two electrodes is insufficient to drive a pixel having an electrode pitch larger than 16 um. This causes the pixel having a wide electrode pitch has an undesirable transmittance performance, and then such a wider electrode pitch fails to be utilized to correct the color washout at the side view.